


The Public Bath

by timeisntreal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, dubcon turned con sex, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisntreal/pseuds/timeisntreal
Summary: Shinobi are assigned breaks after missions to allow time to recuperate for future missions. Lee, however, never misses an opportunity to train. Neji joins him, even when Lee suggests to go to the public bath after training.





	

Team 9 had just returned from another successful mission. The four-man squad appeared battered and in need of a fresh set of clothes, and a warm, hearty meal, among other things noticed. After passing the gates to their home as the sun set behind them, Tenten offered to deliver the report of their successful escort mission to the Hokage, seeing that their team leader’s age was getting to him. Neji offered to follow Tenten despite his exhausted eyes.

The Hokage commended their work and ordered the team to take a few days off to rest. Tenten and Neji thanked her before excusing themselves. The two teammates relayed the Hokage’s message to the rest of their squad before retiring for the night.

The next morning, Lee invited Neji to train with him. Neji couldn’t refuse Lee’s request. Lee tended to be on the harsher side of self-reflecting the day after coming home from a mission. It was good to always want to improve, but Lee was near-obsessed with improvement. If not for his friends, Neji wasn’t sure what kind of person Lee would have become.

They did physical exercise routines to stretch and wake up their bodies. Then, the pair sparred with hand-to-hand combat with minimal to low chakra usage. As the hours passed, they increased chakra usage until they were utilizing chakra in ways to incapacitate enemies effectively and used their knowledge from their previous mission into their training.

Lee asked Neji to help him maintain the sixth gate, but Neji thought it best to try that another time because they just returned from their mission less than twenty-four hours ago. Lee conceded, and their hunger caught up with the both of them. The pair, though, were both just as battered and dirty as when they came back to the village, and it would be quite embarrassing to try and get food in their state. So, Lee suggested the two of them freshen up at the public bath.

The two ate the last of their ninja granola bars, hoping to fill them while they clean themselves. After hastily retrieving a change of clothes, Lee and Neji reconvened and set off for one of the bath-houses in town. Not surprisingly, the bath was empty after an old man passed them, finished with the bath. It was a couple hours after lunch; though the bath-house is open until evening, hardly anyone comes during the day, and most people come just before closing.

“It sure has been awhile since we have been here together, hasn’t it, Neji?” Lee raised his arms and expressed his relief loudly, reverberating throughout the bath-house a bit.

“Keep your voice down, will you?” Neji sighed. He couldn’t help but agree, though. It has been some time since the two of them did more than train together...and certainly some time since they bathed together.

Lee smiled in response and settled in front of one of the shower stalls. Neji, naturally, took the spot next to him and unloaded his bath supplies. They held idle conversation, rather Lee told Neji his plans for training the next day, and wondered what their next mission would be. He mentioned Naruto briefly, which brought up Sasuke as well. It wasn’t their place to express their opinions on Naruto’s motive for bringing Sasuke back...but he was one of them still, or at least they hoped he was, for Naruto’s sake.

Lee looked over to Neji, who just washed the soap off his lower half. The conversation fell silent for a few moments, and although Neji enjoyed the rare quietness, it wasn’t like Lee to be silent for a long time. He shifted to look over at the shinobi next to him before rubbing the soap in his hands together. “Lee, what is it?” He asked.

“Ah, nothing really,” Lee said simply, eyes roaming.

Neji blushed a bit, noticing Lee obviously looking at his body. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’s seen his naked body either, but he suddenly felt self-conscious.

“I-If it’s nothing, then could you stop staring at me so intently? I’m trying to wash my body so we can go out and eat later, wasn’t that the plan?” Neji switched the shower head on to wash his face.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, Neji,” Lee smiled, and suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. “You’re just so pretty.”

Neji pursed his lips and felt his face grow warmer. “I thought I told you not to use those words if you want to compliment me.”

“But it is the truth! In that case, Neji, you are strong, loyal, a genius at that, and,” Lee leaned towards Neji’s face and turned off the shower head. Neji turned to face Lee and blinked water out of his eyes.

“I apologize in advance, Neji, but you are just too amazing,” he kissed Neji, chaste. Before Neji could ask what Lee was doing, Lee continued. “The best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Someone I never want to lose,” and he kissed him again and held the back of his head with the hand previously on his shoulder. A shiver coursed through Neji’s body.

When they pulled apart, Neji’s blush was deep and more obvious than before in contrast to his milky skin. “Where’s this coming from, all of a sudden…” Neji asked. No matter how many times Lee kissed him, it always left his insides tingling, wanting more. Though, it could be because they’re in a public space he felt more embarrassed than usual. Or was it something else?

“It’s just...I think understand Naruto better, now,” Lee looked away briefly. His hand slid lower, slowly, down Neji’s back and rested on his right hip. “Neji, if you were to leave the village, got captured, or become brainwashed by the enemy...I would do whatever it took to get you back.” Lee’s grip tightened on his hip, and Neji relaxed a bit, realizing what Lee was thinking. He didn’t say it out loud...but Neji would do the same for Lee. “So, right now...will you let me, Neji?” Lee whispered in his ear. “Please?” Neji shivered again, and placed his hands on Lee’s shoulders.

He understood the intent behind his boyfriend’s words. “Lee…” he was thankful that no one else had joined them in the public bath-house, especially right now, or else he would have done something regretful. Lee leaned in for another kiss, but Neji turned away. This didn’t deter Lee, however, as he proceeded to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, and down his neck. “This is a public bath-house, Lee! W-we shouldn’t…” he said with little confidence. His heartbeat quickened as Lee moved off of the stool he sat on and pulled Neji down with him.

The _taijutsu_ specialist ran his fingertips up Neji’s arms slowly and felt his warm, wet skin beneath them, until he reached his shoulder. He then slid them down and felt Neji shiver under his touch. Lee’s calloused fingers felt great against his skin; the roughness was just enough for Neji to clench his jaw, hoping he had enough willpower to quell the curious lust in his gut.

Lee repeated the action again, this time smoothing out his palms as he slid his hands down his arms, and asked, “What shouldn’t we do, Neji?” He was teasing, they both knew. Lee leaned forward and peppered kisses from Neji’s neck, to the junction between his collarbone and neck and set to make a love mark there.

Neji stifled a moan and bit his lip. They really shouldn’t be doing this kind of thing here! Anyone could walk in at any moment, even if that possibility was unlikely! It wasn’t impossible for anyone to enter, which meant there was still a possibility anyone could see them like this; these thoughts swirled in Neji’s head, yet did nothing to stop him.

“We shouldn’t...not here…” Neji chewed at his lip and saw his boyfriend’s groin and swallowed.

One of Lee’s hands slid up to move the hair out of Neji’s face, gripped the back of his head, and tipped it before kissing him. Neji moaned softly when Lee slid his tongue into his mouth and moved with his, massaging the roof of his mouth. Neji hesitantly moved his hands under Lee’s arms and wrapped around his back and tugged him closer. He wondered how Lee made his resolve crumble so easily. Love and sex tended to do this to him, he supposed.

As they kissed, Lee’s free hand roamed down Neji’s torso, and when his fingers grazed Neji’s hips, the man beneath him twitched. Lee smiled slyly. He settled his hand on Neji’s thigh and began rubbing, kneading the flesh there, and Neji’s leg jerked in response. Neji almost swatted his hand away, but instead broke the kiss. “Lee!” He scolded with what little resolve he had.

Lee laughed, soft. “Neji, no one else is here now, and it is unlikely anyone will come for awhile. You can relax,” he gave Neji a peck on the lips. “Or maybe,” another kiss, this time on his chin, “You’d like that,” and another on his left cheek. Lee’s grin was mischievous, which should look unfitting, but it’s when Lee does not try so hard that even he can pull off a look like this. Neji wonders if he knows what kind of effect it has on him.

The _byakugan_ -user blushed harder, if that were possible, and felt a surge of burning desire go straight to his dick. He sputtered, “Wh-Wha-What are you--that--how dare--”

Lee laughed and slid the hand on his thigh up to the junction of his hips, and brought his other to massage the base of his neck. “Am I wrong?” he laughed, not mocking, though it sounded that way, but merely surprised. “You are not denying it,” Lee licked up his neck and set to suck another hickey, this time below his jaw.

Neji couldn’t bring himself to deny, much less affirm, Lee’s suggestion. Part of him was screaming to have a stronger resolve, to stop and do this in the privacy of either of their rooms, but the part that persuaded him, coaxed Neji into succumbing to the possibility of getting caught...it made his heart race, and not uncomfortably so.

“...Be quick about it. W-we don’t want our skin to absorb too much water,” Neji averted his gaze and moved his hands to the small of Lee’s back.

Lee’s smile never left as he kissed Neji again, and leaned towards his ear to whisper his thanks. Neji repeated the urgency of their situation in response and stifled a moan when Lee began rubbing the palm previously on his hip over his hardening cock.

Lee became a bit more aggressive--if fast and quick was what Neji wanted, he would deliver. The hand in Neji’s hair tightened, and Neji let out a shocked little yelp proceeded to devour Neji’s mouth. Neji responded with growing fervor, falling into Lee’s rhythm. He didn’t explicitly tell Lee his preferences for their current situation, but he was not about to complain any further.

Neji mimicked Lee by moving one of his hands down his muscular torso and stroked his boyfriend’s already hard dick twice before wrapping his fingers around it. He felt it twitch in his hands, which made saliva pool in his mouth. He was deciding whether he wanted to have his mouth on Lee’s dick or not, stroking it rhythmically like Lee was doing to his own, when Lee sucked on his tongue, eliciting another soft moan.

“Neji,” Lee breathed, obviously more excited before, or just more open about it. The hand his hair let go and instead grabbed a handful of Neji’s ass. Neji bit his lip again and rocked into Lee’s hand. “Lee,” he said, and moaned when both of Lee’s hands were on his ass now, kneading the flesh there and sending lovely sensations up Neji’s spine. His hips bucked a couple of times before Lee directed Neji to sit on Lee’s lap.

Neji’s face was a beautiful blend of his natural, pale skin with the dark rosy hue of his blush. Lee would never get sick of it, and hoped he would be the only person to see Neji like this. Neji’s hands moved to wrap around Lee’s neck, and the two groaned lowly together when their dicks rubbed against each other.

Neji leaned forward to kiss his lover as he rocked his hips into Lee’s, beginning to lose himself in pleasure. “Neji,” Lee started in between kisses. He reached for the bottle of lube he brought with him into the bath, and Neji couldn’t believe he missed him bringing that in with them. “Did you know your ass is beautiful?” he continued, and Neji grunted. “You say that nearly every time we have sex, Lee,” he replied.

“I know,” Lee uncapped the lube with one hand and squeezed Neji’s ass with his other hand, “I just love it that much, Neji.” He removed his hand from his butt to squeeze some lube onto his fingers, and Neji kept rocking his hips. “Almost more than I love you,” he teased, closing the lube with the same hand that opened it and rubbed the lubed fingers over Neji’s hole. Lee noticed Neji suppressing a reaction to the sensation and wished Neji could be more open. He wanted to hear Neji’s voice echo throughout the bath-house, and wondered what evil spirit could have possessed him to desire such things as an afterthought.

Neji pouted, and Lee held back from kissing that pout as soon as he saw it. Whatever Neji was going to reply with fell back down his throat when Lee breached his entrance with a deft slick finger. Lee could have teased his lover more, but remembered the situation they were in, and although he was not worried, Neji was, and respected his wishes enough to give him what he wanted. He could not be selfish all of the time--there was a time and place for that.

He slid another slicked finger into Neji’s ass, when he had a thought. A wicked smile graced his features, and Neji was not sure if that was a good or bad sign. Nevertheless, his dick twitched again at the expression. When did Lee affect him so?

“You know, you never did deny it,” he began, twisting and pumping his fingers in and out of Neji’s asshole at a quick, rhythmic pace. Neji had let go of Lee’s dick for awhile now, and focused on his hips matching the pace of Lee’s fingers instead.

“Deny what?” Neji panted. The frottage and fingering felt great, but he wanted more. It wasn’t enough. The heat of the bath house did nothing to quell or intensify the burning lust in his gut. He needed more He wanted more. He hoped that he would not have to voice his desires to Lee, and that he would hurry up and get his thick cock in his ass already.

“If someone did walk in,” Lee continued, and felt Neji’s hole clench lightly at that. “Would you be against that?” He chuckled, and Neji averted his gaze. His hips did not stop moving, however. “What would you do, hm? Would you stop, or keep going, and give whoever walked in a show? Show them what they’re missing out on--on a beautiful body such as yours,” Lee’s pace grew quicker, and Neji’s blush spread down to his neck, his dick beginning to leak precum from his words.

“But they can’t, Neji, they can’t--they will not ever have the _opportunity_ to discover the wonder that is you,” Lee added another finger, and the man above him moaned aloud, not so soft this time. Neji closed his eyes and imagined the scenario in his head.

“Because you’re mine, Neji. Only mine, I wouldn’t let them have you. And you, Neji, you,” Lee groaned, appreciative as he watched Neji unfold before him, “You’d show them, tease them, know all eyes are on you even without using your _byakugan_ , and you would enjoy it, wouldn’t you?” It was then that Neji finally caved. He nodded ever so slightly, and Lee laughed, amused. His heart soared with Neji’s reactions, appreciating how much Neji was following his lead.

“Show those men what they wish they could have,” Lee continued, and rubbed that sweet spot inside Neji, which he confirmed it was from his reaction. Hot, white heat surged up and down Neji’s body when Lee’s fingers twisted and moved inside him. More clear fluid leaked from his dick and made the friction between his and Lee’s erections smoother. But it still was not enough.

Neji refrained from reaching down to pump their dicks together; found more pleasure in his boyfriend’s words and had a stronger need to hold onto something, or someone, else lose himself completely.

“Show those men,” Lee breathed and slid his free hand up Neji’s back, “What a good boy you are,” Neji hummed, Lee knew how much he loved praise, “Such a good boy, taking this fat cock you love so much up your hot ass, like it’s the _only_ thing you know how to do.”

“Lee!” Neji said with desperate need, and opened his eyes, glazed over with lust, blush beautifully painted across his cheeks. “Please…”

The _taijutsu_ -specialist grinned and kissed his boyfriend to distract him from removing his fingers to grab the lube again. Though their dicks were wet from water and their own fluids, more lubrication never hurt. In fact, it did the opposite.

As Lee spread lube over his cock, an idea popped into his head. “Neji,” he said, and took a second to commit his lover’s current expression to memory. He gloated momentarily on the fact that he managed to get Neji to this state in a place like this. He wanted to store it for future occasions, for when he was on an pre-assigned four-man squad that wasn’t Team 9, or when Neji was off on his own missions and he was alone, or simply a motive to get them in the mood.

“Turn around,” Lee said simply, and sat back on his stool. It was probably a bad idea, the stool could slip underneath them, but Lee wanted to try out his idea.

Confused but too horny to care, Neji did as Lee instructed him to, turned around and proceeded to get on all fours when Lee stopped him. “Neji, come here,” he said, and pat his lover’s butt playfully while stroking his cock. He had to admit that he struggled a bit to hold out as long as he did talking to Neji like that.

Neji pouted again, and hoped that neither of them would slip and fall while doing this, now that he was suddenly aware of where they were again. No matter, no one else was there but them, and if they’ve come this far, surely it’ll be over before anyone has the chance to catch them like this.

“Just like that,” Lee breathed out as Neji spread his cheeks, allowing Lee to angle his flushed red cock against his twitching hole. Lee licked his lips. he would never grow tired of seeing how hungry his boyfriend’s hole was just for him. The head of his cock kissed the tip of Neji’s slick, wanting hole, and Lee did not need to do much else but watch as Neji lowered himself onto Lee carefully, slowly, relishing in his smooth, tight walls. His hole was like a cock-sleeve made just for him, and the sweet heat washed over Lee’s whole body. His hands trembled with desire momentarily as he moved his hands to grip Neji’s hips once he was pelvis met with that smooth, milky ass.

Lee groaned once his cock was fully sheathed in Neji’s ass, and his lover followed, beginning to feel sated, but still needed, still wanted, wanted to draw out this pleasurable desire that left him feverish.

Though, Lee did have to admit, it was risky sitting on the bath stool as he fucked Neji. At the moment, it was slow, partially because their position limited movement. The other part was because he loved the feeling of Neji’s asshole stretching around his girth, yet massaged and clung onto Lee as if trying to milk everything out of his cock. Lee chuckled.

Before Lee commented on how good Neji felt, however, the door to the public bath-house slid open, echoing throughout the place. Both of them froze, Lee instinctively pulled Neji towards him, and Neji clamped a hand over his mouth to further stifle a moan from doing so. Neji hastily pulled his stool under him to give the appearance they were still bathing. Their backs were towards the door, so unless the person who walked in sat in front or across from them, they should not have been able to see what they were doing.

One hand was over his mouth, the other poorly covering his erection that did not falter in the slightest when someone entered. Their hearts were racing, Neji could feel Lee’s heartbeat against his back, and his dick stood harder, if possible, burning ache in his lower abdomen hotter, and the precum that leaked out was so much it started to leak onto the floor. His face felt like it was set aflame, if it wasn’t already like that earlier. Lee bit his lips and tightened his grip on Neji’s hips, held back the urge to lift Neji up and slam into him, fuck him into the bath-house floor in front of whoever just walked in because Neji’s hole seemed to clench harder, rub his walls against his dick rougher than before and gave Lee the most delicious sensation.

The man’s footsteps stopped, finally, but he was on their side of the bath-house, in the center area. Lee and Neji were on the shower stalls attached to the wall, in the middle. This man was sitting diagonally from them, closer to the entrance to the bath house than the large bath on the opposite end, while the pair was in the area between the house and entrance. If the man wanted to, all he could do was turn his head towards them…

“So...” Lee leant in and whispered, and Neji shivered at the closeness. “What should we do, Neji?” as if he expected an answer from Neji. However, the heat of the bath-house was starting to get to him, and the situation they were in now, and Lee’s hot, pulsing dick in his ass, along with his own undying lust muddled Neji’s thoughts. “Should we keep going? Give this man something to see, or should we try getting off quietly?”

Neji shook his head at the first suggestion. He was not prepared for someone to actually walk-in, and mentally slapped himself for letting Lee have his way again. He could not actually be angry at Lee for this because he found enjoyment in some of Lee’s antics, though he would not easily admit that.

Lee kissed below his ear and reached around to take Neji’s cock into his hand. He wrapped their fingers around it, and Neji looked down with wide eyes. This wasn’t the first time they had sex in a public area, though previous times were inside cramped spaces, like a closet. Neji chewed his lip as he rocked his hips into his and Lee’s hands, welcoming the friction. Soon, Neji was slowly, sensually riding Lee’s cock as well, his body working to pleasure both ends of his body. Lee’s other hand, smoothed up Neji’s torso and stopped to tweak and pinch one of Neji’s nipples, causing the man to nearly moan aloud.

Their motions grew faster, which caused their stools to scrape across the floor and momentarily stopped Neji’s motions, but not Lee’s. After receiving no reaction from the man scrubbing his body down, they kept going and the scraping noise became a constant. “Wouldja cut that racket out?” the middle-aged man said, sounding agitated.

For a reason unknown to Neji, a wave of heat enveloped his body; whether it was pleasure or worry, he could not tell. Yet, he found himself wanting more, for the man to keep talking to them as they fucked.

Lee looked back at the man, not removing his hands. “I’m just washing his back,” he said, and Neji lowered his head and took Lee’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth, the fingers pressing and massaging his tongue and rubbed the roof of his mouth. Lee’s hand on his dick suddenly tightened and twisted around the head, thumb rubbing at the slit, and Neji jerked, and his hand let go to grip his knee instead.

“Isn’t that right?” Lee turned back to confirm with his lover. Neji resisted the urge to bite Lee’s fingers.

Seeing that Lee had no intention of removing the fingers from his mouth, Neji managed an affirmative noise disguised as a moan.

The man scowled. Lee hoped his vision was not good enough to see through his lie. “Well, just keep it down then, wouldja? How dirty did ya have ta get ta scrub that hard, huh?” he mumbled as he turned back to his own washing.

“Lee,” Neji panted, Lee’s fingers finally out of his mouth. “I’m...close…”

“Me too,” Lee went back to teasing Neji’s nipples and kissed the back of his neck after moving his wet hair away, and pumped Neji’s dick faster, thankful that the sounds from the stools scraping the floor masked the squelching sounds from Neji’s ass and slick dick. Lee grazed his lips across Neji’s back, onto his shoulder and licked the junction between his neck and shoulder. He sucked another hickey there and wondered if Neji’s hair would be long enough to cover that area. A primal part inside him hoped it wasn’t.

Neji whimpered quietly, so close to release. He could feel Lee was as well, his dick felt like it grew just that much more, and was hotter, felt it pulse, ready to release inside him. “Oh, Neji,” Lee said, close to Neji’s ear again. “You are...so tight around me, like your ass does not want to let go of my cock, even with this man here who can hear everything, see everything if he wanted to.”

Neji did nothing but rock harder into Lee’s throbbing dick, his own leaking so much precum, Lee commented on that too. He chuckled, “Your dick has gotten so sloppy, Neji. Do you like being watched by others that much?” Receiving no response, Lee tried pushing a bit farther. “Maybe next time, we’ll come into the bath-house when it is full of men, people in the bath and using all of the stalls. We would come in, and you would prepare yourself for me in front of them, all while saying how much of a filthy slut you are,” Lee felt Neji’s hole clench even harder at his words, whimpers coming out with less restraint, and he paused to lick up Neji’s neck and kiss along his ear. Just one more push…

“Telling all those men how much of a slut you are for my cock, Neji, for my big, fat cock that you can’t live without--tell them how nothing else would satisfy you but my cock with your fingers in your ass, preparing yourself for me, begging for me to fuck you--fuck!” Lee couldn’t finish his thoughts as he was overcome with lust and came in Neji’s ass.

The sensation of Lee’s hot cum filling his ass, along with Lee’s dirty words painting such a naughty situation that he found more arousing than originally thought, and came as well, spilling his cum all over Lee’s hand.

They tried to keep their panting to a minimum, as quiet as possible to avoid more unwanted attention from the other man in the bath-house. They heard the man stand and moved quickly in response.

Lee pulled out hastily, and both of them winced. Lee turned on the shower and kept his hands over his softening dick, cleaning it as unsuspiciously as possible while savoring seeing his cum leak out of Neji’s ass before Neji turned away. Neji shifted so that his asshole was covered by the stool and turned on his shower as well. He kept his head lowered, perhaps in shame, as he let the hot water run down his body.

Neji did not need to see the man walk past him to know when he did, and Lee did his best to nonchalantly wash Neji’s cum from his hands and reach for his soap. “Kids these days…” they heard the man mutter as he passed them. Neji did not lift his head until he heard the man settle into the bath.

The pair did not speak as they cleaned themselves yet again, Neji making quick work of discreetly washing the cum out of his ass, and denied Lee’s offer to help. Lee whined about not spending time in the bath, but Neji snapped at him and said that their skin was starting to prune, and that they still needed to get food. Lee conceded and began to feel guilty. He wondered if perhaps what they did was too much for Neji, even if they both did get off from it.

It was quiet in the changing room. A father and two kids had just finished undressing for the bath and left them alone. “Neji…” Lee began after fitting into a clean jumpsuit. He looked over to Neji, who was pouting with a hint of a rosy red lingering on his face. It was cute, but Lee did not have the time to admire Neji, not when he seems upset.

“What is it?” Neji asked, folding his dirty clothes neatly to put them in his bag.

“I...I’m sorry,” Lee said.

Neji closed his eyes and stopped what he was doing. He took a deep breath. “For what?”

“For...putting you in a situation like that. I...You even tried to stop me, but I really did not think someone would come in--”

“Lee.” Neji opened his eyes and faced Lee.

Lee swallowed. “Yes?”

“If you think I’m angry at you for...doing what we did, you’re mistaken. But I do appreciate the apology.” Neji said.

Lee let out a relieved sigh. But still, “Then, if I may ask, why do you seem upset?” Lee asked. “Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you, Neji?”

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose. Lee always wanted to know if he ever hurt Neji, even if he consented or they negotiated beforehand what was going to happen. It didn’t annoy Neji, in fact he found it endearing. However, “No, Lee, you didn’t hurt me. I am just…” Neji trailed off, embarrassment settling into his figure. He shifted his weight awkwardly. “I did not expect to...enjoy it that much, that’s all…” Neji turned back to gathering his things, nerves causing his actions to quicken. Before Lee responded, Neji finished what he was doing and began walking towards the exit. “Come on, let’s get some food. You are hungry, aren’t you?” He asked.

Lee saw that the tips of Neji’s ears were red, and he smiled. He was shocked that Neji admitted to liking that, but he was beyond elated he did. Now, Lee could shove his worries away for another day and appreciate his cute his boyfriend is, and how he would not trade anything in the world for him.

“Yes! Let’s!” Lee exclaimed, haphazardly gathering his things and followed Neji in suit. They chatted idly about where they wanted to eat after Neji detached himself from Lee’s not-so-sudden closeness as they left the bath-house.

“Say, why not invite Naruto and the others?” Lee suggested.

“I thought it was just going to be us getting dinner?” Neji asked.

There was an evil glint in Lee’s eyes. “Well, the more the merrier, right? Besides, we could try out more of this new kink of yours, eh, Neji?” Lee raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Wha-What are you talking about?! No! Lee, no! Also, isn’t it more _your_ kink than mine?” Neji stuttered.

“But you just said you enjoyed it--” Lee whined.

“No, no! we are _done_ talking about this! Especially in public! I refuse to say any more!” Neji said with finality. “But we can invite Naruto and the others if you would like,” Neji conceded. “But if you try anything funny, Lee…!” Neji began to threaten. What Neji would even threaten Lee with was left unsaid, as Lee understood his lover completely, and promised he had only good intentions.

They decided on conveyor belt sushi for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Included Japanese version of the title because I can...I'm learning Japanese, so let me live. I would translate this into Japanese if I could, but I don't know enough to do that, okay. Anyways. Labelled this underage because this takes place before the war, which means that Lee is underage according to United States standards. On the wikia, Neji is 17-18 around this time, so his age in this is up to you. This also may seem OOC.
> 
> Fiction is fiction, and if there is something that bothers you at all in this fic, then you don't have to read it. No one is forcing you to do so. If you really have a problem, leave a comment. Otherwise, any pairing I ship or write about, that happens to fall under the 'problematic' category, does not mean I support that type of relationship in real life, nor do I want to normalize it. This is a work of fiction, a medium to explore such relationships. This is a disclaimer in case I have offended someone, somehow, with my writing.
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always welcome, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Please enjoy.
> 
> Other disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; this is just fanwork.


End file.
